Red Chain
by kaminari chou
Summary: Set in Sinnoh, Team Galactic is up to something worse than ever before. As if kidnapping Pokemon wasn't enough, said Pokemon are almost never seen again. Can anyone stop their rampage? May be a dark fic in later chapters.  Looking for OCs!
1. Chapter One: Ominous Sign

**I do not own anything except my OCs, Ariadne and Claret. **

Note;

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so criticism, comments and advice is more than welcome! I'm accepting OCs, so please consider sending me some! Thank you for reading!

- Rai

* * *

Cages lined the walls of the dim room.

Noises came from inside the cages, small growls to barks to whimpers of pain. The eerie room had a creepy feeling to it, and the only source of light was a glass window high above the ground through which the moon shined. The room itself was plain white and spotless, save for a red pool of blood in the corner. On the wall was a map of Sinnoh, and on each cage was a yellow G.

The silence was shattered with a loud cry and an explosion. A cage exploded from the inside, and alarms went off. Through the smoke, a Luxray emerged, looking around wildly. It went straight towards one other cage, containing a purple cat Pokemon. Biting the bars with a powerful Crunch, they would not budge. Soon, a faint film of blood covered the steel.

The sound of many feet approached the room, and the Luxray growled then looked inside the cage with sad eyes. The Lepardas inside gave a small cry, and the Luxray growled again in response. The Lepardas this time cried with a firmer voice, but sadder eyes. With a final glance back, the Luxray took a mighty leap and broke through the glass window.

Yells of alarm rang throughout the base, orders were issued and followed by grunts, but the Luxray was long gone.

Standing in a field away from the horrid place, the Luxray looked into the sky at the moon.

Back in the cage, the Lepardas looked up at the same moon before sadly turning her head away.

* * *

Three days previously…

"Luce! Thunderbolt! Shara! Night Slash!"

The moment the command was given, the two Pokemon sprung into action. The Luxray fired a powerful Thunderbolt at the opposing Pidgeot, shocking it terribly and knocking it to the floor. The lithe Lepardas bolted forward on her dainty paws, closing in on the Pikachu before it had a chance to react and striking it with a powerful blow to the muzzle.

"Ahh! Gyrados! Pikachu!" A different voice called out, "Are you okay?"

The two Pokemon tried to get up, but they were fighting a losing battle. Finally, they simply gave up and collapsed. Rushing to their Pokemon, the two trainers meet in the middle. The girl ran to the Luxray and Lepardas, but they were fine. The Luxray nuzzled the Lepardas, who gave him an affectionate lick in return. The boy ran to his Gyrados and Pikachu, gently lifting the Pikachu onto his knee and giving his fallen Gyrados an affectionate stroke.

"Hey, nice battle." The girl smiled and offered a hand to the boy, "Your Pokemon must be tired. Won't you accept this?" She took out two Full Restores from her bag at her side and handed them to the boy.

With a smile, the boy shook her hand then accepted the two items. "Thanks." With a small spraying sound, his two Pokemon were at full health. They darted off to talk with the girl's Luxray and Lepardas. "I've never seen a Pokemon like your... What was it? Lepardas?"

The girl nodded in reply, "Mhm, Lepardas are a newly discovered species. I'm just lucky that I managed to find one." Looking up at the sky, the overcast clouds blocked the sun, making the Earth a darker shade. With a sigh, the girl mused, "I can't believe the world's coming to this. I mean, Team Galactic's getting so bad people actually have to carry weapons."

The boy nodded with a serious look on his face, "I know. And they're kidnapping Pokemon. No one knows what they're used for, but they almost never come back."

Thunder began to rumble overhead, and small droplets of rain began to fall. The girl picked up her small bag and stood as the boy did the same. Their Pokemon ran over to them, and the trainers looked at eacher, the girl speaking first. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I really should go, though, don't want to be stuck in this bad weather."

The boy nodded as well, "As should I. I hope we meet again.. I never caught your name, did I?"

The girl smiled, her sky blue eyes dancing, "It's Ariadne. I hope we meet again too."

The boy smiled back, "I'm Claret. Well, it's been a pleasure, Ariadne." Claret took out a Pokeball and recalled his Gyrados, letting his Pikachu bound up his shoulder. With a final wave, he vanished through the trees surrounding the road.

Ariadne dusted herself off, looking to her Luxray and Lepardas. They bounded over immediately, looking up at their trainer with quizzical eyes. "Well, we should keep going. I don't think the town is that far, so if we hurry we can make it before sunset." Her Pokemon nodded enthusiastically, eager to find the warmth of the Pokemon Center. Shara, her Lepardas, shook herself with a tiny "brr" sound. Luce, her Luxray, immediately went over and pressed his body against hers. Ariadne smiled, then began to walk forward, stopping when Luce let out a growl.

Out of the trees came several Galactic grunts. It didn't seem like many, but as she looked around she saw that she was surrounded. One stepped forward, speaking in a cocky tone. "Now, why don't you hand over the Lepardas and Luxray, girl, and we won't hurt you."

Ariadne glanced around. There were far too many for her to take on by herself, and there was no way in hell she would let these creeps take her Pokemon. Her hand traveled to her waist, where four other Pokeballs shook in anticipation on the belt of her skinny jeans. The grunt just chuckled, "I wouldn't do that, girl, because in case you haven't noticed, you're surrounded."

'Shit,' Ariadne thought. She bit her lip, and Luce took a protective stance next to Shara. Several of the Team Galactic members had already taken out Pokeballs or various weapons. Ariadne was close to simply releasing the rest of her Pokemon and trying to fight for it, but suddenly a shape blasted out of the woods, knocking over several grunts.

* * *

Send in your OC! Post it as a review and I'll PM you if I accept yours!

Character Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

History: ( include brief history about their Pokemon )

Briefly describe their appearance, clothing and items:

Would you like this character to enter a relationship with another?: ( feel free to say no )

Are you okay with this character or their Pokemon dying?: ( feel free to say no )

Fighting? If so, describe how they fight/weapon(s):

Pokemon: ( you may have ONE fifth gen. Pokemon, but no more than that. :3 )

1: ( include nickname if they have one, species, approximate level, nature and moves )

2: ( include nickname if they have one, species, approximate level, nature and moves )

3: ( include nickname if they have one, species, approximate level, nature and moves )

4: ( include nickname if they have one, species, approximate level, nature and moves )

5: ( include nickname if they have one, species, approximate level, nature and moves )

6: ( include nickname if they have one, species, approximate level, nature and moves )

_*I'm accepting a couple (not sure of the number) of traveling companions and four Team Galactic admins. Please tell me which you'd like to be. Also, don't worry if your character isn't chosen. They may appear later as a random trainer. :3_


	2. Chapter Two: Unexpected Help

**Still looking for OCs!

* * *

**

And the OCs so far are….

_Ariadne Rivers_

_Claret Evans_

_Kenji Sakamoto (age raised at request.)_

_Katy Black **(!)**_

_- (Admins below)_

_Henry Montressor_

_Piper Arsen **(!)**_

**_(!) – please narrow your Pokemon's attacks to four. :3_**

I am still accepting more! These are simply the ones that will be revealed for now. If you have posted a review/PMed me already, that doesn't mean that I didn't pick yours!

Dear reader ;

Please remember that just because someone put their Pokemon's level as a lower one it does not mean that their Pokemon is not as strong. I chose the OCs that were the most creative and had reasonable Pokemon/power levels. See above note, too, please. :3

This chapter's a little short, but hey, I thought you guys would enjoy seeing your OCs in action.

If your OC is here and I mess something up, feel free to tell me through a review. I would be most grateful for any and all comments.

- Rai

* * *

**I own nothing but my OCs, Ariadne and Claret.

* * *

**

Ariadne was surrounded.

Suddenly, from one side of the road, a giant beam of light flared then blasted it's way through the group of Galactics. Ariadne stared in surprise at the trench left by what looked like a Hyper Beam. A male voice called out from the woods, "Good job, Drago!"

Soon enough, a smiling boy with platinum blond hair emerged from the shadows, following a Flygon that hovered just above the air in front of him.

From the other side of the road, the shape Ariadne had seen earlier stepped out of the shadows, revealing itself as an Arcanine. It's tail gleamed metallically, fallen Galactic grunts groaned on the ground from being hit by the Iron Tail. They hadn't seen it coming.

Like before, a girl with silvery blond hair came out of the surrounding forest, running to catch up with her Pokemon. "Apollo!" She called, and the Arcanine bounded over to her side, leering at the grunts in front of him. A Treecko seemed to be sitting on the girl's head.

Ariadne was just as surprised at the sudden action as the grunts were. She stared in shock as the two teenagers' Pokemon had knocked out a good chunk of the group of grunts, but several remained. Catching the other two trainers' eyes, they seemed to share the same thought as she did. "Luce, Thunderbolt! Shara, Shadow Ball!" Immediately, Luce let loose a Thunderbolt onto the Grunts, sending a group of them flying. Shara's Shadow Ball flew and hit several grunts, knocking them into the ones being hit by Thunderbolt, effectively shocking both groups.

"Drago, Hyper Beam!" The boy had cast a glance, fearful maybe, at the Arcanine before ordering his Flygon to beam the other grunts. It left another trench, and the grunts flew through the air.

By now, there weren't that many left, and the ones that didn't run away looked at each other worriedly. The other girl, the one with the Arcanine, had opened her mouth to give a command, but the Pokemon had run forward rashly and bowled over the remaining Team Galactic members without having to use a move. Ariadne had to hold back a small laugh at the sight.

At this point, most of the Galactic members were scrambling away. What cowards. Ariadne found it strange how their personalities could take a drastic flip when they were being beaten. One yelled back, "This isn't the last you'll hear from us!" But a Thunderbolt flying at him caused him to quiet real fast as he scampered off. As soon as the last grunt had fled, Ariadne relaxed and walked to the center of the road, meeting the two blond trainers in the middle to thank them. "Hey, thanks for the help. I really appreciate it."

The boy with the Flygon spoke up quickly, looking over at the Arcanine with a fearful look. "Uh, yeah. No problem. Can you please return your Arcanine?"

The other girl looked a little bit surprised, but complied, taking out a Pokeball and recalling her Pokemon. "Is something the matter?"

The first boy visibly relaxed as the Arcanine returned to it's Pokeball. "I just don't like fire-type Pokemon, that's all."

Ariadne laughed a little, causing both of them to turn in her direction. "Sorry, but it just looked like you _really_ don't like fire-types." The boy turned a little red, but the other girl allowed herself a little laugh as well.

"I'm Ariadne," she introduced herself, "and this is Luce and Shara." The girl gestured to her Pokemon respectively.

The boy spoke up first, "I'm Kenji," he began before gesturing to his Flygon, "and this is Drago."

The other girl spoke next, "I'm Katy, and this is Freya." Katy motioned towards the Treecko on her head, "and the Arcanine earlier was Apollo."

Looking between them both, Ariadne made a guess, "are you two siblings?"

Katy and Kenji looked at each other. They both had blonde hair on the light side and blue eyes, although Kenji's were light like a sapphire and Katy's were a majestic midnight blue. Actually, all three of them had blue eyes. Ariadne's own were bright, like the sky on a clear day. "No," Katy said at the same time as Kenji said "Nuh-uh."

Ariadne laughed a little at their synchronized answer, and then looked down the road. "Were you two heading towards Solaceon Town?" An affirmative nod from both answered her question. "In that case, why don't we go together? The rain's stopped for now, but it looks like it might start again at any time."

The trio looked up at the sky, it was a dark, moody grey. Quickly agreeing, the three set off down the road.

* * *

The Galactic grunt stumbled into the Vielstone headquarters and into the room of the admin he was under. "S-sir..." the grunt began, afraid of the consequences.

A man in a fedora hat turned around, a Persian at his heels. "What is it?"

The grunt flinched at his admin's cold and calculating voice. He never failed to frighten his subordinates. "W-well, sir… While on a raid, my platoon was knocked out by three teenagers. O-one of them had a purple cat that I've heard of, L-Lepardas, I think it was… "

With a scoff, the admin sent the frightened grunt away with a hand motion. From the other side of the room, a girl with long brown hair approached him. "A Lepardas? I'm sure we could use something like that!"

The man's cold mask dropping a bit, he looked at his fellow admin. "Indeed. And I assume you'd be my partner for this?"

The girl smiled, "of course."

As they walked out, the girl stopped to turn off the lights. The last thing visible was a glint in her ruby eyes and a glint in his blue ones.


End file.
